Drake's Mistake
by Rissa-Brogan
Summary: When Devyn comes to Drakes door in the middle of the night with a bottle of vodka, should he let the poor drunk girl in? rated T purely for language and my own parinoia. not quite rediculose to be called a crack!fic.


**Haha, hey guys. I must admit, I'm a bit stuck on Accomplice. I need some time to think and blast music. but for now, why not have a bit of humor, featuring Drake and my good friend Devyn?**

* * *

><p>"Drake!" howled Devyn, banging on his door languidly with an half-empty vodka bottle. "Open the Dooooor!"<p>

"What d'you want?" he shouted, opening the door to glare crossly at her. She winked and held up one finger, then fished around in each of her eight pockets. Drake waited, crossing his arms and tapping his toes in exaggerated impatience. Finally she pulled out a needle, a small cardboard box, and an ice-pack.

"What is that?" Drake demanded, narrowing his eyes. Devyn snorted, doubling over and leaning against the wall to stay upright.

"Is a needle an' a box an' a freezy pack!" she snickered. "Duh. Lemme in, Drakey."

He rolled his eyes but stood to the side and let her stumble in.

"Oh-_hic_-ok, Drake, si'down an' put your head on that table over there."

"Ok, Devyn, put the bottle down, I think you've had enough," he said in exasperation.

"No no noooo Drake" she crooned. "I'm gonna pierce your ear for you."

"Hell no, I'm not gay!" he yelped. Devyn shook her head and opened her box (with some drunken difficulty) and pulled out a black metal hoop earring.

"You goooootta wear this Drake, it's so badass!"

"I thought earrings were gay…" he said hesitantly. Devyn shook her head vigorously.

"Only if you do it in the left ear. If you do it in the left, it's not the right, so it's wrong," she explained with another snorted laugh. "Eeeeveryone knows that, Devyn."

"Devyn, you're Devyn. I'm Drake," said Drake through gritted teeth. He was starting to loose his patience.

"Uh, duuuuuuuuuuh! Have you been drinking, Drakey?"

He sighed and shook his head, slapping his palm to his forehead and dragging it down his face, hoping that when her opened his eyes she would be gone and he might wake up. No such luck. He sighed again. There was only one thing to do.

"Ok, look, if I let you give me an earring will you go back to bed?" he spat out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah, rest your head on the table, and I'll do it!" she slurred. "It won't hurtsy a bitsy!"

Drake sighed and shook his head, but went over, sat down, and rested his head on the desk, looking up at the ceiling. Devyn brought her box, needle, and ice-pack over and set them down by his ear, putting the ice pack against the back of his earlobe.

"What's that do?" he asked apprehensively, trying to looke over without turning his head.

"Numbs your ear."

After a minute he felt a vague ache in his earlobe, then she took the icepack away and he could feel something in his ear.

"All done, Drakey," she said in a singsong voice before collecting her bottle and leaving. As the door closed Drake could have sworn he heard a very sober sounding dark laugh. But it was probably just his imagination. He went to the mirror to see how his earring looked.

His jaw dropped and he just stared in stunned silence for a few long seconds.

It had a bunch of tiny pink and orange rings linked together in a sort of dangly pattern, with lavender feathers hanging an his shoulder.

"Holey sh…"

Devyn pressed her ear to Drake's door, a wolfish grin etched across her face.

"Holey sh…"

Then a loud scream rent the air, making Devyn and probably the rest of Coates Academy flinch away from the loud sound.

"_DEEEEEVYYYYYYN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I think I would like you guys to review, just to know this has been read. :) I would also love for you guys who read this and were wondering who the hell Devyn was to read my story "Accomplice," even though it may be a while before i update it. But who knows weather it will take that long or not, inspiration can strike any time. <strong>

**Farewell, so long, and remember, never let a "drunken" Devyn pierce your ears. She's not really drunk. ;) and it's always a good idea to sleep with a knife under your pillow, but that's beside the point. **


End file.
